


Slow Burning Afterglow

by Breathing2nd



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adorable, Desk Sex, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fen'Harel being an Asshole, Ferelden, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Mabari Puppies, Marriage, Morning Sex, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Romance, Saving the World, Sex, Sexual Content, Sweet, Tevinter Imperium, Trespasser, Trespasser DLC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7059142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breathing2nd/pseuds/Breathing2nd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been two years since the Inquisition disbanded. Things have been quiet. Things have been normal, or at least, as normal as they will ever get. Cullen and Isala have settled into their new life as husband and wife and are hoping, one day soon, to add parents to their list of titles. However, all is not as they had hoped and an old threat looms on the horizon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Burning Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Becky2309](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becky2309/gifts).



> This is a continuation of Slow Burning Dreamer, in a way. I imagined that years after Trespasser, Isala and Cullen would be blissfully happy somewhere in Ferelden with their only concern being making lots of little Cullen Jrs. Problem is, it's tricky business for elves to have babies, and certainly when they aren't elf babies, and certainly when they are a mage and are making babies with ex-templars, and certainly when they used to be the anchor for the Dread Wolf's magic, well, you see my point?
> 
> Expect this to be a lot of silly fluff while I flesh out that "looming threat" hehe. I have plans, slow burning plans :D

“ _Ar lath ma_.” It was a whisper against warm skin. A breath in the midst of blessed moans. A sigh against the welcomed weight above her.

“I love you too.” She could feel him smiling against her ear a moment before he took the lobe between his teeth. He was still dancing slowly inside her and she rocked her hips in a gentle echo against him. They were suspended in the slow burning afterglow of their lovemaking. Content to remain with their bodies locked in a warm, breathless embrace until their toes uncurled and their fingertips ceased tingling.

“You know, if you keep this up, we may never get out of bed, Ser Rutherford.” She grinned against his skin and then bit gently at the curve of his shoulder.

“Is that so, _Lady_ Rutherford?” He drew back enough to look at her and the smile that bathed his face was a wondrous thing. “I never tire of that.” He whispered and she tilted her chin to catch his mouth with hers.

It was more than she could have asked for. More than she’d hoped or dreamt of. If someone had asked her five years ago where she thought she might be in so much time, Isala’s answer would have paled in comparison to this moment. Roaming the Free Marches with her clan? Leading them as their Keeper perhaps? Alone, most likely?

Instead she’d survived the Conclave. Instead she’d stepped out of the Fade and into something greater than herself. The Inquisition. Instead she’d led the only force in Thedas capable of closing the Breech and stopping Corypheus. And a Qunari invasion. And perhaps even the Dread Wolf himself…

Instead she’d met Cullen.

So much had changed since she’d come to know the human that would become her husband. So many people had come and gone from their lives. She’d lost her clan and her arm, but gained a family that loved her as one of their own. She’d gained a lover and friend who would remain at her side until the end of her days.

It was all worth it and she wouldn’t have traded it for anything.

“We’re supposed to be heading into Lothering today, if you’ll recall.” She reminded him.

“Are we?” Cullen purred into her ear and she could hear the mischief in his voice a moment before he pulled out of her just enough to make her writhe at the sensation. “Are you certain?” He kissed the space just beneath her ear and slid back inside with agonizing slowness. For a moment she forgot how to speak as he filled her up until his body was flush with hers.

“Mmm, perhaps…” Her voice was a breathless moan.

“Perhaps?” Cullen repeated his slow thrust and she could feel her body reacting to him. He could bring her again like this. A fact he was well aware of.

“Perhaps…I’ve…mmm-mistaken the day…” Her words turned into half-finished breaths and low, keening sounds. She felt his smile against her skin as he kissed and nibbled his way along the edge of her jaw and chin. He continued his torturous pace of withdrawing, each time a little further, before edging back inside until his full weight was nestled deep.

His name became a prayer on her lips as he brought her body back to the precipice of ecstasy. He danced a slow torture between her legs, his muscles tensed and slick from his careful rhythm. She arched her head back into the pillows, her hair a tangle of pale waves against the linen. Her eyes were screwed shut, unable to focus on any one thing in the room besides the feeling of the man inside her.

Distantly, she thought she heard the service bell, but she could hardly give it any second thought. Her breaths had quickened and her skin was feverish with the building anticipation uncoiling from her middle like a ghostly hand.

She felt Cullen’s pace falter, as even he began to fall into a more urgent tempo.

The service bell rang once more and she felt Cullen stutter a moment before he wrapped his large, strong hand around her hip for support. She lifted her leg for him without a word, giving him purchase of her thigh and forcing him deeper. His thrusts grew harsher and he cursed to his _Maker_ a moment before his fingers dug into her skin. That roughness was the last bit of urging she needed and she felt her skin slip as sensation exploded over her body. She cried out beneath him, one hand clawing against his back as her hips rose up in urgent greeting. He growled something incoherent and drove himself into her with one final thrust that she felt pulsing and quivering inside her clenched muscles.

The service bell rang a third time but she could scarcely tell it apart from the languid ringing of pleasure in her ears.

“Blasted bell.” Cullen huffed, his face nestling in the curve of her neck. He kissed the pulse threatening to leap out of her skin and each press of his warm mouth sent shockwaves through her.

“I think…” she began, finding that her mouth was dry and having to start over. “I think…breakfast is ready.” She was grinning and near to giggles. Every fiber in every muscle felt spent. So much so that she could have happily fallen back asleep just as she was.

 _“You’d best unsheathe your sword, Commander, lest your breakfast gets colder than it already has!”_ A voice that was gruff with age called out. It was muffled by distance and closed doors, but Isala knew it belonged to Loella, their housekeeper and all around caretaker. She was like a Mother in many ways to both of them. Being a widow and having lost her only child to the fight against Corypheus, she had asked for work to make ends meet after the Inquisition had disbanded. They had been happy to invite her to come and be a part of their household and before too long she had settled in nicely as a kind of housekeeper. Loella tended to the house, kept the staff in line, and even, watched over the Rutherfords. She was blunt, brash and no nonsense. Isala loved her dearly.

Cullen raised up on his elbows and stared down at his wife. Isala bit back her grin but her husband didn’t share her amusement. The bell rang out loudly once more and the ex-Commander sighed.

“I thought we disbanded the _Inquisition_?” He groaned.

Isala laughed and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always welcome and appreciated!


End file.
